rockstarfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Grand Theft Auto 2 (2019 TV Series)
Grand Theft Auto 2 is an upcoming american 2019 TV Series starring Keanu Reeves, Cary Elwes, Corey Holcomb, Robert Miranda, Jonathan Walker, Martin Donovan, Mark Paul Gosselaar, William Forsythe, Dustin Hoffman and Jamie Dornan. It is based on the 1999 video game. Summary: GTA Category: GTA Episodes * Season 1 (2019) *1. E1 Get Zitzaki! (episode). January 1 2019. *2. E2 Radio Za-Za! (episode). January 8 2019. *3. E3 Cop Car Crush! (Episode). January 15 2019. *4. E4 Bank Robbery! (Episode). January 22 2019. *5. E5 Pizza Cake! (Episode). January 29 2019. *6. E6 Wheeler-Dealing! (episode). February 5 2019. *7. E7 Happy Gas Smash! (Episode). February 12 2019. *8. E8. Who’s Mad! (episode). February 19 2019. *9. E9. Yutes Must Die! (Episode). February 26 2019. *10. E10. Get Gama Rei! (Episode). March 5 2019. *11. E11. Destroy J-Lab! (Episode). March 12 2019. *12. E12. Lick Those Loonies! (Episode). March 19 2019. *13. E13. Follow That Traitor! (Episode). March 26 2019. *14. E14. Dimentia To Go! (Episode). April 2 2019. *15. E15. Big Bank Job! (Episode). April 9 2019. *16. E16. SWAT Van Swipe! (Episode). April 16 2019. *17. E17. Taxi Drivers Must Die! (Episode). April 23 2019. *18. E18. Armored Car Clash! (Episode). April 30 2019. *19. E19. Stop The Tank! (Episode). May 7 2019. *20. E20. Gang War A- Go-Go! (Episode). May 14 2019. *21. E21. Bank Van Theft! (Episode). May 21 2019. *22. E22. The Final Job! (Episode). May 28 2019. * Season 2 (2020) *1. E23. Double-Cross Crush! (Episode). January 7 2020. *2. E24. Sink Or Swim! / Pickup ‘N’ Drown! (Episode). January 14 2020. *3. E25. Fire Truck Fun! / Flame It! (Episode). January 21 2020. *4. E26. BJ! (Episode). January 28 2020. *5. E27. Fake Truce! (Episode). February 4 2020. *6. E28. Science Friction! / SRS Destruction! (Episode). February 11 2020. *7. E29. Benson Burner! (Episode). February 18 2020. *8. E30. LaBrat’s Plan! (Episode). February 25 2020. *9. E31. Valdez Alert! (Episode). March 3 2020. *10. E32. Greatest Hits! (Episode). March 10 2020. *11. E33. Gran’pa We Love You! / Race ‘n’ Kidnap (Episode). March 17 2020. *12. E34. Operation Z! (Episode). March 24 2020. *13. E35. Tanks Giving! (Episode). March 31 2020. *14. E36. Redneck Attack! (Episode). April 7 2020. *15. E37. Law Enforcement Larceny! / Cop Stealin! (Episode). April 14 2020. *16. E38. Gang Car Bang! (Episode). April 21 2020. *17. E39. Tax For Traitors! / RC Taxi! (Episode). April 28 2020. *18. E40. Murder At the Mall! / Mall Murder! (Episode). May 5 2020. *19. E41. Penal Ties! (Episode). May 12 2020. *20. E42. Water Carry On! / The Dam! (Episode). May 19 2020. *21. E43. Distraction Action! / Decoy Trailer! (Episode). May 26 2020. *22. E44. The Final Job 2! (Episode). June 2 2020. * Season 3 (2021) * 1. E45. Hot Dog Homicide! / R.S.L. Bows! (Episode). January 5 2021. *2. E46. De-Construction Yard! (Episode). January 12 2021. *3. E47. It Was An Accident! (Episode). January 19 2021. *4. E48. Mmm, Russian Sailors! / Russian Sailors!! (Episode). January 26 2021. *5. E49. Cop Car Crush! Police Car Scrap (Episode). February 2 2021. * 6. E50. Grand Theft Auto! (Episode). February 9 2021. *7. E51. Karma Assassins! (Episode). February 16 2021. *8. E52. Sunbeam Contract! (Episode). February 23 2021. *9. E53. Payback! (Episode). March 2 2021. *10. E54. Tanks A Lot! (Episode). March 9 2021. *11. E55. Cossack Conversion! (Episode). March 16 2021. *12. E56. Gang War! (Episode). March 23 2021. *13. E57. Officer Down! (Episode). March 30 2021. *14. E58. Conversion Evasion! (Episode). April 6 2021. *15. E59. Lock Out! (Episode). April 13 2021. *16. E60. Vedic Massacre! (Episode). April 20 2021. *17. E61. Rooftop Rescue! (Episode). April 27 2021. *18. E62. I’d Like a Tank Plese Bob! (Episode). May 4 2021. *19. E63. Super Grass Rescue! (Episode). May 11 2021. *20. E64. Power Station! (Episode). May 18 2021. *21. E65. Army Base Alert! (Episode). May 25 2021. *22. E66. The Final Job 3! (Episode). June 1 2021. Penultimate episode of GTA 2. *23. E67. Kill Frenzies (GTA 2)! (Episode). June 8 2021. Final episode of GTA 2. Summary GTA Category: Rockstarfanon.wikia.com Cast *Keanu Reeves as Jay Morgan, A tax employee and he is the main protagonist of the series. *Cary Elwes as Bryan Donovan, A leader of the Yakuza and member of J-Lab and he is the secondary character, main deuteragonist and main antagonist. *Corey Holcomb as Michael Raymond, A leader of the Zaibatsu Corportation and he is the secondary antagonist. *Robert Miranda as Dale, A leader of the loonies and he is the main character and tertiary antagonist. *Jonathan Walker as Ernie Lane, A leader of the Rednecks and he is the quaternary antagonist. *Martin Donvan as Dr. Kent, A leader of the scientists and he is the quinora Antagonist. *Mark Paul Gosselaar as Gordon Valdez, An associate of the Zaibatsu Corporation and member and he is the senary Antagonist. *William Forsythe as Barry, A leader of the Russian Mafia and he is the main Tritagonist, major Antagonist, Primarly Antagonist and intermediate Antagonist. *Dustin Hoffman as Randal, A leader of the Hare Krishna Gang and he is the former Antagonist. *Jamie Dornan as Lucas Gordon, An Enforcer of the Zaibatsu Corporation and he is the major Antagonist. *Vin Diesel as Yakuza 1, A gang member and Yakuza 1 is the tertiary Antagonist. *Johnny Hardwick as Yakuza 2, A gang member of Yakuza 1 and the major Antagonist. *Joseph Cortese as Yakuza 3, A gang member and the major character and the tertiary Antagonist. *Jonah Hill as Yakuza 4, A gang member and major Antagonist. *Grant Gustin as Zaibatsu Corporation 1, A member of Michael Raymond and is the quinora Antagonist. *Richard C. Sarafian as Zaibatsu Corporation 2, A member of Michael Raymond and is the major Antagonist. *David Proval as Zaibatsu Corporation 3, A gang member of Michael and the Primarly Antagonist. *John Heard as Zaibatsu Corporation 4, A gang member and is the universal Antagonist. *Kurt Russell as Loonie 1, A gang member and central Antagonist. *Christopher Plummer as Loonie 2, A gangster and major Antagonist. *Chris Pine as Loonie 3, A gang member and Primarly Antagonist. *Michael Dean Jacobs as Loonie 4, A gang member and major Antagonist. *Lee Tergesen as Redneck 1, A redneck gangster and tertiary Antagonist. *Leland Orser as Redneck 2, A redneck gang member and major Antagonist. *Joseph R. Gannascoli as Redneck 3, A redneck gang member and tertiary Antagonist. *Jose Pablo Castillo as Redneck 4, A redneck member and major antagonist. *Luke Grimes as Scientist 1, A scientist member and tertiary Antagonist. *Sam J. Jones as Scientist 2, A scientist member and serial killer and major Antagonist. *Armand Assante as Scientist 3, A scientist member and dynamic Antagonist. *Will Arnett as Scientist 4, A scientist member and major Antagonist. *Fred Armisen as Russian Mafia 1, A Russian Mafia and main antagonist. *George Basil as Russian Mafia 2, A Russian Mafia member and major Antagonist. *Jake Gyllenhaal as Russian Mafia 3, A Russian Mafia and drug addict and Minor Antagonist. *Dean Winters as Russian Mafia 4, A Russian Mafia and major Antagonist. * Chazz Palminteri as Hare Krishna 1, A Hare Krishna gangster member and major Antagonist. * Robert Duvall as Hare Krishna 2, A Hare Krishna member and main antagonist. * Kris Kristofferson as Hare Krishna 3, A Hare Krishna gang member and tertiary Antagonist. * Kevin Michael Richardson as Hare Krishna 4, A Hare Krishna gang member and ruthless gangster and quaternary Antagonist. Summary: GTA Fanon Category: GTA Rickstar Fanon wikia